Toby and Zeo: Dungeon Love
by GoldenAngel999
Summary: This is for all of you yaoi fangirls who voted yes on my poll a while back. Masamune have left America to be with Ginga, leaving his friends Toby and Zeo alone. The 2 of them then grew intimate together, having an intense relationship overtime. Rated M for yaoi; dungeon shipping so yeah Toby x Zeo (Zoby) and mentioned Ponyshipping Masamune x Ginga.


**Hey peeps, especially dem yaoi fangirls! So it has been decided that yes, I should make Dungeonshipping fanfics, so I'm pretty darn excited about it!**

**And the pairing(s): Toby x Zeo, and occasional Masamune x Ginga (How could I not make mention of my OTP?)**

**So um...this will be rated M for yaoi, this may not start off sexually intense, but believe me, it will in the later chapters.**

**Chapter 1: Our First Love**

* * *

"I can't believe Masamune just left us, sigh..." Says a masculine voice.

"Yes, but he's happy to be with Ginga, that's for sure," Another guy adds. Apparently, the two of them were in Dungeon Gym and it has been quite a while since the Dr. Ziggurat conflict and his so-called treatments that only made matters worse. But that's not the case now here...

One of the Caucasian boys has light skin and piercing sky blue eyes. He has long ,spiky chestnut hair, resembling like a fox's and pulled back into a short ponytail with beige highlights. His attire consists of an average look with a red jacket with a white shirt and black pants. His name was Zeo Abyss.

Another guy was taller than Zeo. He also has light skin like Zeo with shoulder length gray hair and deep blue eyes with an indigo hue. He was wearing a light brown jacket with its sleeves rolled up over a black hoodie that pokes out at the arms and hood. Toby also sports brown pants that hang over his shoe.

"Um Toby, I have something to ask you about..." Zeo says nonchalantly.

"What is it Zeo?" Toby wonders.

"Is it normal...for a guy to like another guy?" The brunette asks.

"Uh...what do you mean, by that?" The silver haired teen questions.

"Like Masamune was in love with Ginga, for example. You know how that works right?" Zeo continues to ask as the 2 head over to Zeo's house after a long day in the Dungeon Gym. For sure, Coach Steel really made everyone going with the training in that gym.

"Well um yeah and why do you ask?"

"Um...doesn't that mean they're like gay, if you heard of it?"

"That term 'gay'? Yeah that word sounds familiar." Toby remarks. Then he saw Zeo imagining something; possibly visualizing what Masamune, the self-proclaimed Number One Blader might be doing with Ginga Hagane, that famous Pegasus blader.

Zeo thought, _What is Masamune doing at the moment?_

* * *

**The Imagination of Zeo Abyss**

_Normally, I'm not the type who has a dirty mind, but sometimes I tend to have a bad feeling about this. Knowing Masamune, he's probably sick in the naughty ways, and God, he's probably having sex with Ginga. The 2 of them on his bed, completely naked. Sweating, panting, moaning..._

_"AAAAaah! AAAHHH!~" Ginga moans loudly while panting._

_"Oh God, Ginga you feel good!" Masamune moaned while he felt a warm sensation inside Ginga, thrusting him sexily._

_"Don't make it end; don't stop! Go harder, faster!" Ginga moaned louder and Masamune really hit Ginga hard on his prostrate. Every thrust was made of burning passion and intense in feeling. it felt like fire for Ginga._

_"Oh! This feels amazing; I'm gonna cum soon Ginga!" Masamune says, kissing Ginga passionately._

_"Hah~! Masamune!" Ginga cried while feeling Masamune scraping his insides and sweating in heat._

_"Ginga, I'M GONNA CUM!"_

_"ME TOO MASAMUNE!" The two of them screamed their names before the climax, releasing their love semen in the process. After the orgasm, the two panted really heavily before gazing at each other's eyes. Masamune really admired the redhead so much and his everlasting beauty. The sex they had...was beyond amazing._

_"Masamune...I love you," Ginga whispered._

_"I love you too, Ginga," The black haired teen replies before French kissing his boyfriend. Seriously, why the hell am I thinking about this; it's not like I'm really gonna do it with Toby sooner or later...ugh!_

* * *

Zeo was blushing in an immense crimson color due to his perverted imagination. Toby then had a concerned look, so he asked," Zeo, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, really!" Zeo responds, denying absolutely to what he was thinking before. Then he looked at Toby thinking, _Toby is so handsome. Those eyes, in a perfectly violet hue, and that silver hair, amazing._

Toby pretty much did the same, _Zeo...he looks so cute and innocent when he blushes. His eyes match perfectly within the ocean and his foxy hair, wild and free._ (Nothing wrong with a little imagery)

"Anyways I'm just gonna get some refreshments ok-ayyyy!" Zeo then screeched when he began to trip. Toby saw that and he swiftly moved to catch Zeo from falling. The silver haired teen did not knew that he pinned Zeo down to the floor.

"Zeo! Are you okay...whoah?" Toby gasped as he was on top of Zeo, who was blushing so hard. both of their hands were held together and it was so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

_Ba-thump, ba-thump! _Zeo's heartbeat got louder and louder as he was unintentionally getting somewhat intimate with someone else, especially a guy.

"To-Toby..." the brunette stammered as he felt his heartbeat.

"Zeo..." Toby replies. then after a few moments, they couldn't hold their hands any longer and the silver haired teen fell into the brunette, both of their lips pressing on. Both of their eyes widened in shock from this outcome, especially due to the fact that this was their first official kiss of their lifetimes.

After 15 seconds, Toby broke the kiss he gasped," Zeo, I'm sorry! I...I didn't mean to make that hap-"

Zeo then pulled Toby closer and their lips clashed together. This time, the kiss rather deeper and longer. The Spiral Fox blader had is arms wrapped around the Spiral Lyra blader's neck and the silver haired blader wrapped his arms right around the teen's waist. Zeo was moaning as their tongues moved around in this passionate kiss.

_Zeo's lips are so soft... And he's so cute when he moans_, Toby thought while kissing the brunette. About 1 minute later, they broke the kiss with a string of saliva visible between the 2 teenage boys.

"So that's what you mean by gay..." Toby whispered.

"Yeah..." Zeo responds, not having to say another word.

"Hey Zeo...would you like to be...my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?! Yes Toby, I do..." The brunette responds, blushing. "And I wanna say...I love you, just like Masamune loved Ginga."

"I...love you too, Zeo." Toby replies, blushing deeply as well.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**So that's the 1st chapter of Toby and Zeo: Dungeon Love. BTW, that sex scene with Masamune and Ginga was intentional and to show you one of the reasons why it's rated M; and Toby and Zeo's relationship will be more intense in the later chapters. BTW, Zeo will be uke and Toby seme in this fanifc; so don't tell me otherwise.**

**For now, please read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
